Kana
is a player of Sword Art Online and New ALfheim Online. In SAO, she was a member of Pendragon Court. In New ALO, she's a member of the Knights of the Blood. She is the sister of Diana. Appearance Sword Art Online Kana has sky-blue eyes and brown short hair. She wears brown shoulder pads, with a green flag with the symbol of Pendragon Court on it. She uses a vest armor, her pants, and stockings. She uses brown boots and brown forearms protectors. She uses a new belt and the scabbard of her daggers is at her back. During the last week of Sword Art Online, she used the bandanna of Gawn on her neck as a short circular scarf. New ALfheim Online Kana's avatar keeps her appearance from SAO. She decided to be a Cait Sith. Her hair is a bit longer, with two cat ears on the sides of her head. The rest of his hair is tied with a green ribbon in the back of her head. She still wears Gawn bandanna around her neck and a black and white top connected to her leather shoulder protectors. On her arms, she wears brown forearm protectors. She wears tight dark green short pants, with a belt where she carries her daggers. Her tail can be spotted out of a small hole on her trousers. On her legs, she uses stockings, which get bigger the closer to her feet, where she puts boots of the same color. Personality Kana's personality matches the tomboy stereotype. She is noisy and loud, and always eager for a good fight. She is battle-hardened and frequently boasts of her skills in combat, either with dual daggers or hand to hand combat. She especially enjoys challenging men to battle, wanting to prove that her strength is on par with, or greater than any man's. If angered enough, she can become aggressive and savage. She has a softer side, only seen by her sister and her close friends. She also does not approve the usage of violence against the weak. Relationships Diana She is her sister and the closest person in the game. She cares a lot about her and they are almost never separated. Kana tries to always help her sister, so does Diana. They are also a battle team, due to Kana's specialty being close quarters and Diana's long distance. Galant Kana at first was suspicious of Galant's abilities as a leader, but she later began to appreciate him and they became good friends. She also tries to help her sister to become lovers with him. After the death of the remaining members of the Royal Knights, she despised Galant for Gawn's death, her former boyfriend. Yet, he was unfairly accused of killing them and sent to prison. After discovering the truth, she began to trust him much more. Once they met in New ALO and once Galant joined the Blood Knights, Kana became one of his main right-hand men. Gawn Gawn and Kana originally had a tense relationship when they met each other, yet they quickly became friends. After spending time together, they became closer and closer, until they became a couple, though they never got married. Ishi She and her sister met him when he became his trainer, in a similar way he does with Asuka and they quickly became good friends. Kana got along faster with Ishi, proving that even for a girl, she was as though as him. She greatly respects his abilities and his skill in battle. Kana often forces Ishi to calm down by pulling one of his ears. Trinity They met while Trinity was on a scouting mission for Knight, and she suggested that Diana and Kana should join Pendragon Court. Kana and Trinity got along quickly with her, becoming friends in a short time. Kana learned some french from her. She generally insults or speaks in french when she doesn't want people to understand her. Kirito She and Diana met Kirito and KoB on the 55th floor of New Aincrad. They joined the guild after this. She has deep trust and faith on Kirito, believing he will win the GAW. Jack Kana and Jack quickly bonded once Jack joined their guild. They have a friendly relationship with each other and are frequently seen together alognside Galant. Sinon Sinon and Kana originally had a tense relationship. They often insulted and discussed with each other. However, after they had to team up to fight in a competition, they started to have a better relationship. Lyn Kana first fought against Lyn for the first time during the Battle of Muspel. During this occasion, Lyn bested her and seriously injured Kana. As result, Kana seeks payback from her. Abilities After training and practice received by Ishi and other of her fellow guildmates, Kana became a master utilizing backhanded twin daggers. Her preferred method of combat is to close-in on her opponents with her agility and speed; eluding attacks to deliver a fatal blow. She has also shown skill in hand to hand combat and great durability. Once she joined ALO, she started using her Cait Sith claws to slash and scratch the opponent. Her fighting style is the contrary to the one of her sister, who relies on long distance with her bow. Sword Art Online *'Level:' 94 *'HP:'17000 Main Equipment *Dipugio (Twin Daggers) Skills New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 94 *'HP:'17000 Main Equipment *Dipugio (Twin Daggers) *Anubis and Osiris (Twin Daggers, taken from Lyn) Skills Trivia *Kana is based on Saxa and Akira Amatsume. *Her surname is a pun between of Tsuki (moon) and Hikari (light). *Since she's flat-chested, Kana is generally jealous of girls with bigger breasts than hers. She likes to tease other girls by groping their breasts. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Clearer Category:SAO Player Category:Guild Member Category:Members of Pendragon Court Category:Survivor of SAO Category:ALO Player Category:Cait Sith Category:Members of KoB (NA)